With regard to such a vibration absorber, an arrangement in which an annular space formed between the first plate and a seal plate and having the spring disposed therein is packed with grease that is used for lubricating the spring or a spring seat and generating a damping force when the first and second plates rotate relative to each other, and a seal member for preventing the grease from leaking via an inner peripheral part of the annular space is disposed between the seal plate and the second plate, is known from Patent Document 1 below.